


Love and Slumber

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, Love, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Peter is 23, Peter is aroused, Shameless Smut, Smart Wade Wilson, Smut, Somnophilia, Spideypool - Freeform, True Love, Wade is aroused, Wade knows Peter so well, elements of non-con, sneaky Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter desires Wade when he sleeps. Wade, as usual, is one step ahead of Peter.**I am reposting this story because it makes me happy when I read it and I want to share those little pockets of joy**Originally posted on 31/07/19





	Love and Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Both Peter and Wade are so naughty in this story.
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

A warm breeze tickled Peter's face as he took off his mask and sat on the fire escape outside Wade's apartment. Summer in NYC was coming to an end, but the nights were still mild.

He'd seen the light switch off in Wade's bedroom and he was just biding his time until he knew The Merc would be asleep. Then he would slip inside and watch him as he lay there all peaceful. Peter had only recently discovered this desire to watch Wade sleeping. He got a little thrill from seeing someone so strong and virile looking soft and vulnerable, in fact it was more than that....it was safe to say Peter got a very large very pulsing 'thrill' from watching Wade in this way.

Peter quietly crept in to the apartment and made his way to the bedroom. There he was, sprawled on the bed. Wade was lying on his stomach, the sheet half covering his body. Peter could see he was wearing PJ bottoms. The only light was coming from the window, the street lights outside, the buzz of the city at night. The light reflected on Wade's skin making it look uneven and distorted, yet somehow also incredibly attractive. He could hear him breathing steadily, his body moving slowly with every breath. Peter was transfixed. He had an urge to reach across and stroke Wade's skin, run his hands over the muscular expanse of his back. He felt a mixture of excitement and trepidation at the thought of waking Wade up, he could be unpredictable at the best of times when he donned his Deadpool suit, but Peter knew Wade was different when he was just himself. Still, he didn't want to tempt it. For now he was happy enough to just watch Wade without touching him.

That didn't mean Peter wasn't going to touch himself. His hand was already firmly curled round his erection, he was slowly edging himself towards a release. He focussed on the curve of Wade's lower back as it disappeared into the PJs, his ass looked taut against the fabric. Peter wanted so much to climb on top of Wade and rub himself against that ass. The thought made him even more turned on and he increased his motion. He heard Wade moan slightly as he shifted in the bed. Peter stood completely still. He could see he had lifted his thigh up to the side and now The Merc's ass was at an even more inviting angle. Peter rolled his eyes back and bit his lip, he couldn't hold off any longer and he staggered back against the wall as he came in his hand, trying to supress his gasp with his other hand covering his mouth.

Peter quickly rushed out of the bedroom and found some tissue in the bathroom to clean himself up with, his chest was heaving with exhilaration, already creating a renewed twitch in his groin. He needed to stay calm, not risk Wade waking up. He stealthily retreated from the apartment. Back out on the fire escape Peter inhaled deeply, the night air clearing his head. This was definitely his new favourite thing.

Inside the apartment, Wade lay on his bed, still peaceful and serene in the shadows of his bedroom. His eyes closed, his breathing steady. A broad smile stretched across his face.

_Hell yeah Baby Boy bang on target._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As with most obsessions it was always beneficial to know your subject inside and out. Wade had yet to discover the inside of Peter, but he was doing a pretty good job of observing the outside. He noticed Peter liked to glance at him when Wade thought he wasn't looking and he'd heard the sharp intake of breath when Wade had removed the top half of his suit one humid night up on the roof. Peter had seen his skin numerous times before, they had been patrolling together for quite some time, but he always saw a flicker of delight in Peter's eyes when he removed an item of clothing around him. Wade felt at ease around Peter, he made him feel good about himself and in turn he made it his business to know every little thing he could about Peter. He was after all his most favourite subject.

Wade had seen a shadow outside the window of his apartment about a week before as he had got back from patrol. He had sneaked out to the corridor and made his way up on to the roof via the internal stairwell. Carefully he had peered over the ledge and there on the fire escape he could see Spidey waiting. He hadn't been sure what he was doing there, but he was curious, so he had got in bed as normal and waited to see what would happen. He had heard Peter come in through the window and into his bedroom, then it had gone quiet, except Wade could hear strained breathing coming from Spidey's direction. It occurred to Wade that he was watching him sleep, but it was more than that, Peter was getting off on seeing him in bed. Wade had grinned to himself, his insides filling with happy butterflies.

_Oh such a naughty little spider._

Naturally Wade was all too happy to indulge Peter's desires. He purposely announced that he was going back a bit earlier as it had been a quiet night and he needed to catch up on some sleep. Peter's response had been way too casual and as they parted Wade had already got a semi forming in his suit at the idea of Peter turning up later on. Sure enough he had not disappointed and Wade had complied by sleeping shirtless and making sure his ass looked nice and tempting. It had done the trick as he had heard Peter's muffled groan when he came. This was way too much fun and Wade had the feeling there was definitely more to come.

_Oh yeah he's going to come, I'll make sure of it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of nights later Peter was sat in his usual position waiting for Wade to go to bed. It had been a busy night and Wade had been yawning and stretching by the end of their patrol. Peter hoped this meant he would be in a deeper sleep than normal. He wanted to take things slow.

He let himself in and aimed straight for Wade's bedroom. His large form was on the bed. Peter's breath stalled when he saw him as he was lying on his front with the sheet barely covering him and he was completely naked. Peter bit his lip so hard he drew blood, the taste hitting his tongue. He turned round and took a deep breath, this was way more than he had expected. His hard-on was straining inside his suit, pushing at the fabric. He was trying to compose himself when he heard Wade move on the bed. He turned around again and saw that the sheet had fallen away from his body and now he was lying with his leg raised beside him and his ass up in the air, Peter had never wanted to touch someone so badly in his entire life.

Wade's face was turned away from Peter, a mischievous glint shone in his half-open eyes. He arched his back and moaned into the pillow.

_Come on little spider take the bait._

Thoughts were racing through Peter's mind. He felt so aroused by Wade's body and the fact that he thought he was asleep, totally unaware of Peter's presence. He moved towards the bed carefully and kneeled beside Wade. He was looking directly at his ass and the back of his thick thighs, his back was arched and every so often he heard him moan. Peter removed his gloves and reached out to stroke Wade's back, his skin felt warm and surprisingly soft. He gently moved his hand down to the back of Wade's leg slowly moving up again and cupping his ass cheek, it felt firm and fleshy, he squeezed it. Peter was so hard he could barely stand it. He lowered his suit to free his cock and saw it gleaming in the blue light shining through the window. It was already gushing with so much pre-cum it lubricated Peter's hand as he rubbed himself at a slow steady pace, all the while digging the fingers of his other hand into Wade's flesh. He heard Wade sigh, for a moment Peter froze in case he had woken him up, but he noticed Wade was grinding his hips slightly into the bed beneath him. Peter ran his finger along the cleft of Wade's ass, he let his fingertips trail along underneath him where he could feel the base of Wade's balls, they too were scarred but the skin was like silk, so soft. He kept moving his other hand round his own cock with steady swift tugs, it felt so good. He stroked Wade's balls watching as The Merc lifted his ass with slow rolling movements and his moaning increased with every touch.

Wade was trying really hard to keep up the pretence of slumber, not wanting Peter to stop touching him, realising what was turning him on was the idea that Wade was helpless and oblivious to his presence. This was better than he had imagined, Peter's fingers had the lightest touch and it was sending him into orbit.

_Yeah Baby Boy right there, don't stop....ever._

Peter started shaking as he felt heat rising up inside him, he leant forward and rested his head on the small of Wade's back, he wanted to be near him. He felt him move and Peter sat upright, but he couldn't stop himself from coming. As Wade turned on to his back Peter came all over his abdomen and his impressively large cock. He quickly glanced at Wade's face but he was still sleeping, his arm raised up over his forehead. Peter stared at Wade all covered in his seed, he could feel himself becoming aroused again. He couldn't take his eyes off Wade's erection, it was huge and Peter desperately wanted to put it in his mouth.

He spied a towel beside the bed and he reached down to grab it. He heard Wade groan loudly and saw him move his hand over to his groin trailing through Peter's sticky mess. He gulped as he watched Wade start to touch himself, long sliding strokes made all the more easy with Wade's cock coated in Peter's fresh cum. Wade was moaning and whispering, peter couldn't quite hear him. He pulled his suit off and stretched out beside The Merc, skin to skin. He reached over and folded his hand over Wade's as he continued to edge himself closer, all the while his breathing increasing. Peter leant in so he could hear Wade's voice as he whispered softly "Peter, I want you." Peter checked Wade's face, but he was still sleeping, he seemed to be lost in a dream about Peter. This turned him on even more.

Peter lifted himself on top of Wade's body and positioned himself over him on all fours. He kissed his torso all over, gently sucking at his nipples, this made Wade groan even louder. Peter reached down and wiped the remnants of his own cum with his hand, then with the sticky slick moisture on his fingers he reached between his own legs and inserted two fingers inside himself. The sensation filled him with desire as he rocked back and forth against his own penetrating fingers digging deep in himself. He sat upright, straddling Wade, looking down at him grasping at his own cock. Peter wanted Wade inside him, he could see a bottle of lube beside the lamp and he leant forward to grab it, all the while still with his fingers inside himself. As his chest brushed Wade's face he suddenly felt his warm mouth around one of his nipples and he leant into the feeling, losing himself for a moment. He looked down and saw Wade's eyes gazing up at him, he breathed in sharply, like he had just been caught stealing some precious jewel. "Oh my god, Wade.....I don't ....I just" Peter stammered.

"Shhhh Baby Boy, keep going, let's take this all the way." Wade grabbed Peter's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into Peter's mouth through his moans. Wade grasped Peter's sides and in one swoop he flipped him over and underneath him, he grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared it over his cock and his hand. Peter still had his fingers inside himself, he barely had time to react when Wade pulled his hand free and inserted his own fingers right up against Peter's sweet spot. Peter clung on to Wade, his arms around his strong neck all the while feeling Wade's fingers inside him, the wet sound of the lube as he added another finger driving him crazy. "You ready for me sweet cheeks?" Peter nodded and before he knew it Wade had pushed his thighs up lifting his ass into position and thrust inside him, stretching him inch by sweet inch. Peter cried out as Wade took him roughly, all the while digging his fingers into Peter's hips. He knew he wouldn't be able to hang on for long, the sensation was just too intense. Wade was clenching his jaw as he sank deeper into Peter, relishing the slippery slick feeling of the lube and Peter's tight insides. He looked down at Peter's cock slapping against his stomach, it looked so satisfying.

_God he is so fucking beautiful._

The harder Wade slammed into him the more Peter's dick slapped back and forth, Wade loved it. Finally the sight of Peter writhing and moaning, covered in sweat and tears and his blushed cock hitting his stomach over and over just pushed Wade over the edge. His release was intense and long, he cried out when he felt his hot cum shoot inside Peter as he held on to him so tightly, his fingers bruising Peter's skin.

They lay still for a while, Peter's legs wrapped round Wade's body, his arms around his shoulders, Wade's face buried in Peter's neck. Their bodies radiated warmth and contentment.

"Wade?"

"Yes Sweetums."

"I'm sorry I touched you when you were sleeping."

Wade bit the inside of his lip and narrowed his eyes "Oh that's ok sweet pea it was probably the best way I have ever woken up. Don't be sorry, I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

_Don't say a fucking word!_

Peter laughed, he had a sneaking suspicion Wade wasn't being entirely truthful, but he didn't care. He was just happy to be near the man he had coveted for so long. "If you let me I could wake you up like that every single day." Peter nuzzled Wade's cheek.

Wade rolled his eyes and sighed a long happy sigh.

_Oh yeah Baby Boy I'll be your Sleeping Beauty any day!_

**Author's Note:**

> As always my Peter is A.G so any description will be him, but readers can make their own interpretation of who their Peter is played by xxx thank you for reading and please leave some kudos if you like the story xxx


End file.
